M.I.9
Overview M.I.9 is a secret British goverment service. It runs the M.I.High Project which was a secret project up until Series 4 when SKUL discovered that children were now agents. M.I.9 at one point worked with SCAB (Section for Cybernetics And Bionics) for Operation Looking Glass. The M.I.High project was based at Saint Hopes in a secret base hidden 230 feet below the school up until Series 6 when the M.I.High project was moved to Saint Hearts. In "The Beginning" it was revealed that the M.I.High Project was created when 3 Saint Hearts students foiled a KORPS scheme to create a superweapon. As seen in "One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage", Frank London was awarded the M.I.9 medal for bravery. It is revealed that a Code Zero refers to worst case scenarios. The medal is also seen in "Return of the Dark Wizard". Both Tom Tupper and Dan Morgan were awarded the medal in the "Return of the Dark Wizard". Sections *MI4 ("The Visit") - operates prisons *MI9 (all episodes) - teenage spy team *MI16 ("The League of Mata Hari") - unknown *MI17 ("Vote SKUL") - guards the Royal Treasury *MI19 ("The League of Mata Hari") - unknown *MI25 ("The Wasp") - teenage spy team *MI38 ("SKULdiggery") - archaeological department *MI9-extra ("No episodes but live") Agents *Abergavenny Smith *Amber Bayes *Edward Dixon-Halliday *Frank London *Hamish Campbell (KORPS double agent) *Hyperia Von Hades (ex-KORPS) *James Blond ("The Others") *Jemima Thursday ("Old School") *Lenny Bicknall *Mike Stern (KORPS double agent) *Stark *Stella Knight Original Team *1941 **Billy Bagshaw ("The Beginning") **Emily Cartwright ("The Beginning") **Jack Watkins ("The Beginning") **MI9 officer ("The Beginning") Team 1 *Series 1 - Series 2 **Blane Whittaker **Daisy Millar **Rose Gupta Team 2 *Series 3 - Series 5 **Carrie Stewart **Oscar Cole **Rose Gupta Team 3 *Series 6 **Aneisha Jones **Dan Morgan **Tom Tupper **Zoe Team 4 *Series 7 **Aneisha Jones **Dan Morgan **Tom Tupper **Keri Summers MI9-extra Team User-names *Zoe London (Merle Rust) *Amy Whittaker (Amal Ramia) *Daisy Millar (Sara Ramia) Gallery ID card 1 - Aneisha Jones.png|ID card Aneisha Jones ID card 2 - Aneisha Jones.png|ID card Aneisha Jones ID card 3 - Aneisha Jones.jpg|ID card Aneisha Jones ID card 4 - Aneisha Jones.jpg|ID card Aneisha Jones ID card 1 - Billy Bagshaw.jpg|ID card Billy Bagshaw ID card 1 - Carrie Stewart.jpg|ID card Carrie Stewart ID card 1 - Dan Morgan.png|ID card Dan Morgan ID card 4 - Dan Morgan.jpg|ID card Dan Morgan ID card 2 - Frank London.png|ID card Frank London ID card 3 - Frank London.jpg|ID card Frank London ID card 1 - Keri Summers.png|ID card Keri Summers ID card 2 - Keri Summers.png|ID card Keri Summers ID card 1 - Oscar Cole.jpg|ID card Oscar Cole ID card 2 - Oscar Cole.jpg|ID card Oscar Cole ID card 1 - Rose Gupta.jpg|ID card Rose Gupta ID card 2 - Stella Knight.png|ID card Stella Knight ID card 1 - Tom Tupper.png|ID card Tom Tupper ID card 2 - Tom Tupper.png|ID card Tom Tupper ID card 4 - Tom Tupper.jpg|ID card Tom Tupper ID card 1 - Zoe.png|ID card Zoe ID card 4 - Zoe.jpg|ID card Zoe MI9 ID Card 1.jpg|ID cards for Aneisha Jones and Tom Tupper MI9 File 1 - Area 5.1.jpg| File Area 5.1 MI9 File 1 - Frank London.jpg| MI9 File 2 - Frank London.jpg|"One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage" MI9 File 3 - Frank London.jpg|File Frank London MI9 File 1 - Mike Stern.jpg|File Mike Stern MI9 File 1 - Stella Knight.jpg|File Stella Knight MI9 Report 1.jpg|Report in "We Need to Talk About KORTEX" MI9 Assessment 1 - Aneisha Jones.jpg|Assessment MI9 Assessment 1 - Tom Tupper.jpg|Assessment Series 6 Official Poster.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-1.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-2.png|Sign MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.15.jpg|Medal for Bravery M-i-high-s1-e7-t.jpg|The team (Series 1-Series 2) The_team_1.jpg|The team (Series 1-Series 2) Disguises.jpg|The team (Series 3-Series 5) The_team_2.jpg|The team (Series 3-Series 5) The_team_colour.jpg|The team (Series 3-Series 5) SE05EP8.jpg|The team (Series 3-Series 5) SE06EP3.jpg|The team (Series 6) T6.jpg|The team (Series 6-Series 7) Stella_and_the_new_team.jpg|The team (Series 6-Series 7) The_team_mission_incredibbble.png|The team (Series 6) Img-intro.png|The team (Series 7) Fit%3D1440x1440edited.jpg| Fit%3D1440x1440_(1)edited.jpg| The_team_series_1.png|The team (Series 1-Series 2) The_Team_Series_7.jpg Category:Faction Category:MI9